Diary of a totally awesome girl and other things
by Lady Plum
Summary: All starts when Goten gets dump by Valese and asks Bra for help. The problem is when Bra starts to have feelings for Goten. Featuring: Trunks, Marron, Pan, Goten and Bra. This story jumps from point of view to point of view, so don't hesitate to ask questions if you get lost! R&R :D


**Diary of a totally awesome girl, and other things.**

* * *

Preface:

This story takes place after Super 17 Saga. Everyone on Earth has return to their routines. That includes Bra, Pan and Marron, whom, with all the kids of her generation, has to repeat their respective year of high school.

Ages: Trunks 24, Goten 23, Marron 19, Bra 16, Pan 15.

* * *

Chapter 1: The deal.

Trunks and Goten are sitting on their favorite cafeteria having lunch together as always. It's a very slow day especially for Trunks whom has to go back to work and deal with piles of papers. He can't wait for the day to be over.

In the other hand Goten is a little bet down, you can see there is something is bothering him, he keeps staring at the nothingness absent in thought.

Yes, is a very sad sight… at least for the people who know them, because, for the rest of the females in the establishment, this is only a treat to their eyes.

"Goten, Are you gonna eat your hamburger?" Trunks asks. But Goten is too lost in thoughts to answer. "Goten?" He repeats himself .

"Oh, yeah, sure." Goten says with a very automatic and general answer.

"Dude, you've been weird today." Says Trunks a little worried for his friend.

"Sorry… It is Valese… we broke up early today." His friend said sadly.

"Did she say why?" Trunks asked knowing right away that the break up was not in mutual agreement. Goten got dumped.

"Well she said something about_ me_ being distant… not paying attention to her… I don't know. Women are so weird sometimes." He says complaining.

"Tell me about it… I spent months in outer space with Pan!" Says Trunks joking making the 2 friends laugh and the girls in the cafeteria sigh.

"Now I feel better…" Goten said with a laugh. "By the way, you've never told me about the places you saw out there…" Asks Goten innocently.

Trunks mind flashes back to the memory of Zoonama and the wedding. "I don't wanna talk about it." He says very serious.

"But, Trunks!" Goten whines.

"Seriously, I don't wanna talk about it." He repeats himself in an even serious face that resembles a lot to his father.

_A week later in the same cafeteria…_

"Goten, are you going to eat that…? Goten?" Trunks Asked.

"Ah..? Huh?" Goten answers completely lost in the conversation.

"You are doing it again dude… What is it now?" Says Trunks impatiently.

"Sorry bro; It is Valese still… I've been trying to talk to her, but I think she has been seeing somebody else." Says his friend worried.

"There are plenty of girls out there…" Trunks suggests, pointing out the massive amount of girls that are today in the caffeteria.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Says Goten a little depresses.

Trunks looks at his friend, and feeling sorry for him, comes up with an idea that could really help his friend or really make everything worst. He decides to suggest his idea anyways; everything is better than to have a zombie friend.

"Talk to Bra." He says sharply.

"What…?" He says, not sure if he heard right.

"Ask Bra about it. She's good at girl stuff…" Trunks says trying to convince himself about the '_good idea'_

"Man, are you sure? Because, this is like making a deal with the devil…" Says Goten doubtfully.

* * *

_A few hours later at the Brief residency…_

Bra is lying down in her bed writing her diary, she looks upset for some reason.

_August 11th_

_Dear diary,_

_ I am done with guys! Yesterday my boyfriend told me that I was totally going out of fashion, Can you believe that? Me, out of fashion! I had to totally break up with him; Marron was right about him, but I was like "no, he is cool…" I should have listened to her… By the way, we got BFF (Best friends forever) with Marron this summer. It happened when all of us got together at the Kame house... _

_ Also, before I got BFF with Marron, I had to erase my whole list of girlfriends except Pam of course; anyways, those girls were only friends with me so they could come over and see my brother AND my Dad, __My Dad! I mean, I can totally get over them wanting to see my brother, but my Dad? I know he doesn't look like other Dads but still,__he is my Dad and he is old! I mean, he could be their Dad too! __…Anyways, Mom was totally supportive about it._

Bra hand writing gets big as she gets upset. Who could blame her? Nobody likes interested girls.

Going back to the story; Bra hears someone knocking at her door making her jump in a started.

"Who is it?" She asks out of habit.

"It's me, Goten!" The boy answers from the other side of the door.

"Trunks is not here…!" Bra informs him.

"I know… I need to talk to you…" Goten says shy.

_What's up with this geek now!_

Bra hides her diary and opens the door.

"What do you want…?" She says bored.

"Can I come in? It's kinda personal; I don't want everyone to hear it…" Goten says very shy.

"Not you too! Look, I don't date any of my brother's friends, and a geek like you is not an exception, even if you can go blond…" Bra started to explain.

"No, No, don't get me wrong, I just need a girl's advice…" Goten Clarifies.

Bra gets a strange feeling of disappointment. This is the first guy who is not interested in her. She puts the thought a side, because, is not like she into him or something. "Uh… OK." She says letting Goten in and sounding less awesome that she wanted.

"So, what is it?" She says annoyed not knowing why.

"Well… I kind of got dump… And I think it was my fault, and I was wondering if you could help me to get back with Valese." Goten says trying to explain the situation.

"Guys!" She says complaining to the roof. "You are all so insensitive! What did you do?" She asks him upset.

"I'm… not sure… I thought we were good, but then she dumped me, she said that I changed… I don't know!" He says the last part getting upset.

"Aha, aha…" She says sounding like a psychologist would with a patient. "And why are you asking _me_, instead of Trunks?"

"He is actually the one who told me to come here."

"OK... OK… _If _I help you, what do I get out of it? She says giving the 'business woman' look to Goten.

"Um… I can pay you…" he says reluctantly.

Bra, whom has never been close to Goten (for the simple reason that he is not as awesome as her) was a little surprised with the situation and of course, please that she could get something out of it.

"Ok, here's the deal I charge 50 Zenie the hour."

"50 zenie!" Goten says alaramed.

"Ok 40 zenie and you'll carry my shoping bags for the rest of the school year!" Bra says not happy that she had to lower the price.

"Deal!" Said Goten, not knowing what he was getting into.

"First things First! We need to get rid of that horrible outfit." She said grossed out.

* * *

_A few minutes later at the Son residency…_

"Yo! Sis! Nice to see ya!" Said Pan greeting her friend Maron, whom was getting out of his father's plain.

"I'm so glad to be here! I couldn't stand one more minute on that island…" Marron says relieved as she hugs Pan.

"I hear ya sis." Pan said consoling her friend.

"Teenagers…" Krillin says with a sigh, while he walk passing the 2 girls.

Marron phone Rings;

_"…DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

_Sono mabushii egao ni_

_Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold my haaand…"_

Marron quickly answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"How are you doing girl? It's Bra!" Sais the friend in the other side exited, making Marron feel in that way too.

"Hey!"

"We totally have an emergency code here." Bra says serious.

"Who is it?" Marron curiosly asks.

"You are not gonna believe it… is Goten." Bra says mischievously.

"What?! Goten?" Marron said looking surprise at Pan, whom looks at her confused.

"I'll explain later; can I see ya at the mall in an hour, or you need me to pick you up?"

"I actually I just got to Pan's house…" Marron explains.

"Oh, perfect! I'll see you two at the mall then?"

"Sure! See ya!"

"Bye bye!"

Marron hangs up and turns to see has friend Pan, whom is being staring at her the whole time very puzzled.

"What happened to uncle Goten?" She asks anxiously.

"I think he is gonna have a makeover…" Marron says trying to convince herself of her words.

The girls look at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

* * *

**So, What do you guys think?**


End file.
